


Dysphoria (Drabble)

by AbbyWritesTrash



Series: Trans!Yuri [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Fluff, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Mild Angst, Support, Trans Male Character, Trans Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWritesTrash/pseuds/AbbyWritesTrash
Summary: Yuri is feeling dysphoric and Otabek does all he can to help.





	Dysphoria (Drabble)

After their first sexual encounter, Yuri becomes more bold, in every sense of the word. It gives Yuri an instant boost of confidence knowing that Otabek finds him sexy (when Beka had told him he’d nearly come in his boxers just from pleasuring him, Yuri had completely lost his shit), and the way Otabek had cuddled up to him afterwards had been bliss. Otabek didn’t think of Yuri as anything less than him, a perfect equal, and Yuri had never felt happier. Otabek had changed how Yuri saw himself, if only for a brief while, and it has been enough to make Yuri want to cry from the utter perfection of it all.

But of course, as with all things, it didn’t last. The next few days after their first evening together had been blissful, but the dysphoria was creeping back in, slowly but surely.

“Are you okay, Yura?” It had been such a simply, well meant question, but Yuri immediately snapped at it, his mind and head reeling in hatred for himself. Yuri had sat away from him on purpose that night, choosing the opposite couch from the one they usually shared, curled up together.

“No.” It was snappy and overly aggressive and Yuri immediately regretted it when he watched Otabek’s face fall. “I’m sorry. I’m just not feeling good.” Yuri tucked his knees under himself, his arms cupping around his own small frame under his baggy shirt. His binder felt extra tight today and was irritating his skin already because he’d usually taken it off at this point in the evening. Yuri shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“Get up.”

 _Wait, what?_ Yuri was snapped out of his self-loathing by Otabek’s strong words, not forceful like an order, but definitely more than a request. Yuri remained firmly in his seat, his gaze almost challenging as Otabek walked towards him, a small smile laced on his lips. “What if I don’t want to?” Otabek took another step closer. _So this is a challenge._

“Then I’ll make you.” It wasn’t a threat, nothing with Otabek ever was, but Yuri would be lying if it didn’t send a little chill through him. With one final glare, Yuri rose from his seat, taking the hand Otabek outstretched to him. Otabek walked them both through to Yuri’s bedroom, stopping in front of the only full-length mirror Yuri owned. Yuri immediately cast his eyes down.

“I don’t think I can-”

“Sh. Just look.” Otabek moved his way behind Yuri, immediately wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. They were the same height now, but the difference in build was obvious. Yuri had muscle, of course he did, he was an athlete, but Otabek had the bulk, the distinctly male chest and shoulders that Yuri was missing. _This isn’t helping at all._

But then, after leaving a soft kiss on the side of Yuri’s neck, Otabek moved until he was stood infront of him, partially blocking Yuri’s view of himself. Otabek pulled Yuri’s arms around him from behind and let his head fall back slightly on Yuri’s shoulder. “Don’t you think we look perfect together?” They did. The way Otabek had pulled Yuri’s arms around him drew his eyes instantly to them, outlined with muscle and obvious strength. Their skin tones were beautiful, Yuri illuminatingly pale, Otabek a soft tan, warm like caramel against his own snowy complexion. Even their eyes, warm brown meeting striking green, they were almost like polar opposites, and for once, while looking at them together instead of judging them separately, they looked like they belonged.

Yuri found himself no longer comparing what he didn’t have to what Otabek did, but comparing how their different bodies complimented them as a couple. Yuri had the height, the sharp jawline, the prominent muscles protruding in his most overworked places. He was slim, yes, but _strong_ , and he immediately found himself standing a little taller. Otabek may have had bulk, may have been so distinctively _male_ , but Yuri was too. It wasn’t a competition over who looked more like a man.

They’re both men. Both incredible, strong, athletic men, and seeing Otabek looking back into his eyes in the mirror only confirmed that he felt that, too. Otabek looked perfect wrapped in his arms. Like two perfect boyfriends.

Yuri didn’t realise he was crying until he felt Otabek’s hands on his cheeks. “Did I do that wrong?” He asked softly, thumbs wiping beneath his eyes as he looked up at Yuri, a small worry-crease between his brows. Yuri shook his head, smiling softly through the tears. “I love you. I love you for all that you are, Yura.” Yuri let his own hands circle around Otabek’s waist, pulling them close together until their lips grazed.

There would always be days like this, both of them knew that, but with such a strong bond between them, Yuri knew that he’d always get through it. He’d always be perfect in Otabek’s eyes, even if he wasn’t in his own, and Otabek would always be perfect to him. For him. They complimented each other, not only in looks, but in mentality, too, and you can bet that the next time Otabek needs him, Yuri will be there in a heartbeat.


End file.
